Internal Demons
by glitterynile
Summary: New - Since the age of five, Quatre Winner as been gifted, because of this gift he is forced on the run yaoi 3x4 121
1. prologue

Internal Demons

Prologue

* * *

"Iria! Iria!" a small boy screams frantically and thrashes in his bed. Sheets twist around his fragile body, and he struggles to free himself from them. A rooms door is thrown open and within seconds the diminutive child is surrounded but calming words and a strong hold.

"Shhh Quatre, its ok, just breathe", the room flickers and the light from a hallway brings the child and savior into view.   
A blonde boy latches onto a young women and gasps. His face is a mess and pajamas are sweat soaked. He cries and tightens his grip mumbling and hoping to free the demons raging within himself.

"Its ok baby, shhh, deep breathes", he listens to her soothing voice and tries to relax and calm himself. Gasping he reclaims some small control.   
"Iria..." he cries and tugs at the womans' nightshirt She holds him as he cries and shakes.   
"That's it Kitty-kat, shhh calm down" he child sniffles and opens his eyes. 

A brilliant blue color. 

She smiles and brushes the childs sweaty bangs from around his face, and places a small kiss on his forehead.   
"Bad Dream kitty-kat?" she asks picking the frightened boy up and carrying him in her arms. The boy snuggles in face into her shirt, his fist holding the soft material in a tight grip. 

Patting his back she rocks him slowly trying to urge him back to sleep.   
"My heart hurts" The rocking stops suddenly.

"Your heart baby?" in more of a question than a statement she asks him. The child nods and whimpers one of his loosens its hold on her shirt and clasps around his heart.   
"It hurrtttts sissy, make it stop." A desperate voice pleaded. The female stood still and then began to rock the boy slowly once more. Placing one of her hands behind the young childs head she whispers. 

"Shhh kitty, shhh it will be ok" 

"sissy, I'm scared- b-bad th-iings are gonna happ-pen" the frightened child sputters, tripping over his own words.   
"please don't send mm-e away, don-tt, plee-ase" sobbing against her shoulder the child cries once more.  
Sad eyes look down to the child in her arms then close, while she tightens her hold.   
"Shhh sleep kitty" 


	2. chapter 1

Internal Demons  
Chapter 1

* * *

"Forget it Iria! I'm not going!" I shouted and threw my arms up over my head.

"Quatre! Be reasonable!" My older sister pleaded with me, "Your not well, this place will help you. Just give it a chance Kitty-kat." I could sense the worry in her voice, her emotions were wild. Fear, worry, pain, sadness - regret. Were all hitting me in waves, but I was tired, so tired.

"Iria I love you and appreciate your wiliness to help - but nothing is wrong with me, I..." but my father cut me off before I could finish. He stomped into the kitchen, his footstep heavy; he brought anger with him, rows and rows of anger.

"Quatre!" I bowed my head as he stopped in front of me, I could never look my father into the eye. He always made me feel ashamed, small and helpless.   
"You will do what we say!" Iria placed a hand on his strained arm, trying to calm him and resolve the situation herself. But he shook her off and growled at me.   
"I sick of this, these childish thoughts! How can you say your fine when you believe yourself to feel people around you! And the nightmares Quatre, do you forget the nightmares!"

No I never forget the nightmares, since I was a child I have never slept peacefully. My dreams and thoughts were always plagued with unholy creatures, death, and sin.  
But I know better- they were not always nightmares, most were visions. 

I shook as my father kept screaming at me my shoulders shuddered as I tried to regain my composure. Iria came up behind me and patted my shoulder, trying to calm me.   
It was too late I was finished with this. Now they were planning to send me away, to some "rehabilitation center for the youth". All because of what I felt to be real.  
"Go to your room!" my father shouted and I turned away and headed up to my cage. Leaving the kitchen I paused just out of my father and sisters sight.   
"Father you shouldn't have been so harsh, he's scared." My sister was always trying to protect me. I watched my father rub his temples then engaged himself in conversation with Iria. 

"I'm just tired, how can my only son say he's normal when he has never been." Iria patted him on the shoulder.  
"Still, give him time, you know Quatre - he just needs to think and work everything out, the center should help him." My father nodded and hugged my sister.   
"Iria - I just..." he paused, "This has gone on for so long, Quatre's now seventeen, he has been doing this since he was five. It can't be medical."   
"Its not, it has to be emotional. I've looked though all my text books" Iria spoke with the curiosity and assurance of any pre-med student. 

I sighed and left my family to discuss my future. Slowly taking the stairs step-by-step, I made my way up to my room, upon reaching it I began to pack.  
Once I finished, I reached under may bed and pulled out a large shoebox. I opened it and gather all my money. I had a couple hundred dollars in different bills, I had been saving for a violin since I was ten, and I was so close.   
But now I had bigger plans.

Organizing my money I placed as much as I could in my wallet and the remaindered in my sports bag I had used to back.  
Closing my rooms' door, I silently crept downstairs; I could still hear my sister and father taking in the kitchen.   
Grabbing my keys of the end table near the door, I quietly made my way out to car me and my sister both drove.   
I release the parking brake and placed the car into neutral and let it back out of the drive on its own. Once I reached the street, I then cranked, and placed the car into drive.   
"Goodbye" I whispered over my shoulders, never looking back as I sped off.


	3. chapter 2

Internal Demons  
Chapter 2

* * *

"The search is still on for a missing seventeen year old boy. Quatre Winner was last seen…"

Sighing I hide my eyes under my long bangs, hoping that the only waitress in the deserted diner was not watching the news. Looking up again at the elevated aged television set I watched as my yearbook picture was flashed across the screen.

It was a tradition photo, with my hair combed back and my unruly bangs trimmed and out of my eyes. I wore a pale reddish dress shirt, a purple vest and my posture was impeccable. 

Unlike now with my hunched carriage, my faded denim jeans and my overlarge blue sweater. 

No, now I sat with my hands wrapped around a warm cup of tea. The amber liquid warming my cold hands though thin porcelain. I sighed and reflected on the past month.   
It was already too much for me.

I couldn't afford to stay in town, my family was well known - and I was too. So I left not only my hometown but the state as well. Spending most of my money on gas for driving state to state, and for whatever food I needed. 

Rising, I placed a couple of dollars on the table to cover my tea and prepared to leave the small diner that had been my sanctuary for a couple of hours. 

Slipping though the front doors I prepared to disappear into the cold, what I didn't count on was to see someone trying to steal my car.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted and ran toward my car only to run right into the stranger with a coat hanger. 

"Son of a…" I lunged and threw all my weight on the thief, causing us both to fall to the cold pavement. 

"Are you trying to steal my car or something! Come on it's a 1984 Honda! I can't even get it to crank in the winter!" I shouted with anger, "You have no id-" I gasped and fell to my side, I forgot how touching another could bring an instant connection.

Confusing, fear, anger, and alarm came rolling off the individual at my side.

"Man, are you ok? I'm sorry - are you gonna be ok? Let me get-" a tenor voice broke me out of my thought and with a shudder I sat up. 

"No, I'm ok" Looking over I saw my potential thief was about my age, with large purple eyes, and a rope of chestnut brown hair.

"I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell. Are you all right man? Sorry I tried to steal you car but I needed a ride." I quickly shook my head and held my hand up hoping to silence him. 

He watched me with his large bright eyes, "It's all right, it's just", I sighed, "that car is kind of my home right now, so I would appreciate it if you left it alone".

"You got it" Duo smiled and helped me to my feet, " So what your name?" I stared at the pavement; did I really need to divulge this information? At any moment he could rat me out…  
  
"Its Quatre" I responded quickly and shrugged his hand from my arm. Duo held this palms face up to me and backed away slowly.

"Sorry man, no need to get nasty about it". Duo wore a hurt expression and my heart ached.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I just don't liked being touch ok." Duo nodded.

Taking out my keys I opened the driver side door and waved my hand at the passenger side, "you said you needed a ride, where can I drop you off?" At that Duo leaped to the other side and was in and buckled before I could even get in the car.

"Thanks man!"

"No problem" I whispered as I cranked the old car, and let my thought drift back to where I had left them before meeting Duo. I needed a stable environment; I couldn't keep on running. Sighing I drove the car down the road, then Duo interrupted my thoughts.

"I know who you are-"

I jerked my head toward the strange youth and gazed at him with wide doe eyes. Duos' feral eyes looked at me from beneath his hair and he responded to my fear with a smug smile. 

"Tell me now Quatre, just why did you run off?" Turning away from him I put my eyes back on the road. 

"Does this really concern you?" I couldn't help the anger from seeping out of my voice.

Duo laughs, "Hun, the paper says I should report you - I could even get a award". I sighed and keep my eyes straight ahead. How could I been so foolish?

"But I find it even more fascinating, is why the paper warns of your mental condition-"

Mental condition? What the hell is he talking about?

"I want to make you an offer"   
I give him a glare, "What kind of offer?"

"Simple I provide you will a place to sleep, food, and whatever else you need." Hnn, who does he take me for? A fool!

"For what?" a sigh out- bored.

Suddenly my heart constricts and I fill with an uncommon emotion "Help me with a couple of my friends."

"The paper said you feel other people- like your crazy"

I whimper, "I'm not crazy."

"Then prove it" with his last comment the conversation ends, and I continue to drive. Then the result of that emotion came to me, it was Love  



End file.
